Gumball Watterson
Gumball Tristopher Watterson 'is the main character of the television series ''The Amazing World of Gumball and the main protagonist in The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Crossover and a bit later on the Adventure Time Crossover. He is a twelve-year-old, turquoise colored male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted little brother Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Appearance Gumball is a blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible because his head is always at an angle. He usually wears gray trousers coupled with a tan sweater which is bordered with brown on the cuffs and collar (Which is shockingly revealed in The Date to have been found by his dad in a sewage outlet). Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons (including Darwin) without visible eyelashes. Personality Gumball is very portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to put them right with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes turn out, his optimism stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to acknowledge that he is being tricked, which may mean that he is too optimistic and to notice most negative things around him. Gumball seems to never learn his lesson. He has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. He is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Surprisingly, he seems really stupid and smart at the same time. For instance, he acts really dumb and goes to great illogical lengths to find something. However, he has proven some degree of cleverness in other instances. Gumball may be smart, but not wise. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin, as mentioned in The Secret, and is shown making some good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. However, in The Responsible, Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, which included a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. This may have been because they were both underestimating her though. The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie Relationships Leonard They both defeated Ra's al Ghul on The Scarecrow Who Killed Lola Bunny Part 3. Darwin ' ' Gumball and Darwin are best friends and have a very close brotherly relationship. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, although they argue at times. However, Gumball can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Darwin was once Gumball's pet, who sprouted legs for some reason, learned to talk and became able to digest food other than fish flakes. Gumball was about 6 when he got Darwin. Anais Gumball usually relies on Anais with his problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is right and he is wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Gumball loves his mother very much, though he does believe she is terrifying. He does not like to face the consequences of his actions and tell her if he does something wrong, because of Nicole's fiery temper. Richard Gumball loves his father very much, and inherits his silliness from him. However, Richard can be tough on Gumball when the situation demands it and he's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to his advantage. As seen on an Elmore Stream video, Gumball likes to poke Richard's 'weird bit on his belly when he is unaware of it. Richard reacts strongly to this, making the same "dah!" noise after every poke. Penny ' ' Penny is Gumball's love interest. Gumball has a gigantic crush on her, and Penny has one on him, too. He often blurts that he loves/likes her and gets away with it either by keeping it as a secret, hiding it, twisting it, or hoping she ignores it. Despite it being somewhat obvious that Penny likes him back, he is always nervous when he wants to ask her out on a date or even talk to her because he is afraid she might reject him. When they are about to kiss, the moment is usually interrupted. Mr. Robinson Gumball always idolizes him to earn his favor. Ironically, Mr. Robinson despises Gumball for irritating him all the time. Although, in The Debt, Mr. Robinson does thank Gumball for saving his life, but then yells at him for ruining his great performance. Tobias Gumball and Tobias have a history of rivalry behind them, although their relationship is somewhat unclear. In The Pressure, Tobias and Gumball form a no-girls pact and Gumball doesn't keep up with it very well. Also, in The Third, Tobias becomes Gumball and Darwin's friend for twenty dollars, but he ends up ignoring Gumball and befriending Darwin. It is clear that Tobias did this to upset Gumball. Rocky Tina Rex Miss Simian Mr. Small Duncan Dexter Blossom Gumball and Darwin went to a new school on named Megaville Elementary takes them to the School's Dojo and meeting the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter, After Gumball was gone Blossom had another encounter with Dexter. Bubbles Buttercup Tron When they met Gumball, Young Autobot, & Grievous offered to help Tron defeat Clu after that they realized that Gumball, Young Autobot, & Grievous was destined to become the "next tron." Mordecai Rigby Toothless Spyro Gumball picked him to be on his team Randy Cunningham They teamed up to defeat Lord Garmadon in The Wrath Of Garmadon Part 2 Enemies Mojo Jojo HIM Sebastian Longquin Megatron Clu Ever since Gumball was transported to The Grid he immidiatly became enemies with Clu once he found out that he tried to derezz Tron. The Great Devourer Before Gumball could get a perfect look at The Great Devourer, it swallowed Gumball whole but once The Great Devourer was defeated Gumball escaped from it. Alduin Lord Garmadon The Fallen Moe Howard''' Trivia There's a way to use his skin for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City games on PC is using a mod or paint, but getting his voice in the game files is tricky and hard. Category:Heroes Category:Wattersons Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:Characters Category:Males Category:User Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gumball's Team Category:Leonard's Team Category:Young Autobot's Team Category:Cats Category:Edge of Time Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Team of Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:League of Heroes Category:As a mod for Grand Theft Auto games on PC